(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention related generally to a tripod, and more particularly to a tripod which is compact, space-saving and convenient to carry. Besides, the tripod of the invention allows easy angle adjustment of the legs and provides considerable firm support for a photographic apparatus mounted thereon.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tripods are generally of a structure shown in FIG. 1. A tripod A of the conventional structure mainly comprises a camera platform A1 for supporting a photographic apparatus B and three legs A2 capable of turning and bending. In use, the user has to stretch the legs A2 to a suitable extent and angle so that the tripod may stand on the floor before positioning the photographic apparatus B. However, since the legs A2 are without any positioning or supporting means to properly position them on the floor, if the photographic apparatus B is very heavy, the set angle of the legs A2 may change. Worse still, the tripod A may collapse due to the heavy weight of the photographic apparatus B. Besides, since there is not any positioning means among the legs A2, the user has to bend the legs A2 to a suitable angle one by one so that the weight of the photographic apparatus B may be evenly distributed to be borne by the legs A2, which is not only very troublesome but also time-consumptive. If the legs A2 are not properly adjusted, the stability of the tripod A will be affected. Moreover, when the user wants to close the tripod A, he/she can only pull the legs A2 together to a certain extent. When the user carries the tripod in a bag or rucksack, the fixed camera platform A1 will bulge therefrom, which is very unsightly. Therefore, although conventional tripods are rather small in size, they have the above-mentioned disadvantages.